worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Ylemia: Dimensional Link
Tales of Ylemia: Dimensional Link (テイルズ オブ イレミア：次元の接続, Teiruzu obu Iremia: Jigen no Setsuzoku) is a parallel story of Tales of Ylemia taking place in the twin planet of Kosmos Aisthetos called Noetos that exists in another dimension. As opposed to Ylemia, Noetos has no World Tree nor Spirits, only that Kronos created and lives in this world. Mana and Luck in this world exists in nature as Dynamis, which is in all living beings and is the unseen power that makes everything move, and it is used as a source of energy. Through technology, the inhabitants have discovered a way to create an artificial source of energy called Apeiron. Characters * Chrom Spiegel (クローム スピーゲル) * Olivia Chartreuse Faune (オリヴィア チャートリュース ファウン) * Kagamiyata Yuki (鏡八咫 ゆき) * Rhyme Alicinor (ライム アリシノアー) * Skye Nefeligate (スカイ ネフェルゲイト) * Lilia Thezcatly (リリア テズカトリ) * Marron Cephiss (マーロン セフィス) * Siena Barrett Lohr (シーナ バレット エルサル) Main Classes Basic classes, serves as the main attack pattern basis * Knight * Warrior * Mage * Priest * Hunter * Fighter * Thief * Spearman * Tamer * Bard Evolved Classes Classes stemming from Main Classes. Artes and weapons of Main Class are usable if an Evolved Class(I) is equipped * Knight > Twin Swordsman, Great Swordsman, General, Magic Knight, Ninja, Samurai * Warrior > Great Swordsman, General, Lancer, Samurai * Mage > Bishop, Wizard/Witch, Magic Knight, Lancer, Summoner * Priest > Bishop, Healer, Monk, Magic Knight, Sage, Lancer, Magic Collector * Hunter > Striker, Gunner, Ninja, Wizard/Witch, Pirate, Beast Tamer * Fighter > Monk, Pirate, Ninja, Healer, Monk * Thief > Trickster, Twin Swordsman, Pirate, Ninja, Samurai * Spearman > General, Magic Knight, Lancer, Monk * Tamer > Beast Tamer, Magic Collector, Summoner, Wizard/Witch * Bard > Idol, Saint Bard, Trickster, Healer Final Classes Classes stemming from Evolved Classes, specializations * Twin Swordsman > Sword Dancer, Kingdom Jack * Great Swordsman > Berserker/Amazoness, Defender * General > Paladin, Dark Knight * Magic Knight > Knight Templar, Commander * Ninja > Ninja Lord, Hidden Shadow * Samurai > Sword Emperor, Ronin * Lancer > Dragoon, Sky Rider * Bishop > Transcendant, Hellspawn * Wizard/Witch > High Wizard/Witch, Necromancer * Healer > Saint, Pope * Monk > Battle Master, Fist Saint * Sage > Arch Sage, Lich, Shaman, Pilgrim, Mystic, Prophet * Striker > Hawkeye, Artemis * Gunner > Sniper, Target Master * Pirate > Captain, Treasure Hunter * Trickster > Masquerade, Spy * Beast Tamer > Hell Master, Breeder * Magic Collector > Magic Manipulator, Elementalist * Summoner > Spirit Master, Creator * Idol > Entertainer, Idler * Saint Bard > Trouvere, Royal Bard Dynamic Classes A feature of ToY: DL is the ability of the main character to use a variation of weapons, their enhanced forms and combinations. * Attribute Type - able to switch elements and/or usage of elements (e.g. use staff as physical offense rather than for casting spells, greatsword for casting spells rather than for physical offense, etc) * Method Type - able to switch weapons (limited to attack type e.g. Knight - Warrior - Lancer, Mage - Priest - Bishop, etc) * Instance Type - a combination of both Attribute and Method types, can usually be able to dual wield non-similar weapons